Monster I Have Become
by CourtsofLove
Summary: Mary feels her life is going back to its old tune. Jane queen she is restored to her father's favor, her sister is back, everything is nice and dandy until a visitor from far, far away turns in the King's palace claiming he is a god.
1. Chapter 1

**Okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy so this is my first attempt at the odd couple be nice to me! i do not put up with nasty comments!**

**inspiration TH of course!**

**~oOCourtsofLove**

* * *

All the people that I am investigating and they all lead to you, my son." Odin said his voice low. He had tasted betrayal before but not like this.

"Your son?" Loki nearly spat. "I was your son and you treated me like a second born but now I know why!" Tears rolled past his cheek "Now it's clear why you always favored Thor why you always forgave him everything because deep down you knew you could not leave everything to a frost giant!"

"Silence!" Odin's booming voice resonated through the entire walls of the hall. His wife, Fraya gave a slow assent to his next orders. It would be hard but necessary, but that did not make it anymore easy. She had loved Loki and looked after him like he was her own son since she laid eyes on him. It didn't matter if he was green, yellow or his true blue form with his blood red eyes, she loved him noenetheless, more than Thor she was ashamed to admit and it hurt her that Odin would not find it in her heart to forgive him.

I must accept his will. She steeled herself and looked her son straight in the eye. He knew what he'd done and now he must pay the price.

"I cast you Lafeison to Midgar where you shall be stripped of all your power and privilege." He raised his staff and raised it at Loki and then just like that he was banished from the only life he knew ...


	2. Chapter 2

Mary was enjoying her walk when she spotted a bright flash of green and blue in the sky. Becoming curious she grabbed her skirts and raced towards it.

Lightning struck and Elizabeth screamed at her sister to turn back but Mary would not listen, she had to see it with her own eyes. Just then a second lightning struck a tree and it almost fell on her when a stranger came and pushed her.

"Thanks Mr ...?"

"Loki" He said shortly looking his surroundings. So this was Midgard. It looked worse since the last time he'd been there. Humans were stinky, they hardly bathed and it looked like nothing much had changed except their attire and their scent which judging by this human had turned more pleasant.

"Loki?" A childish voice cut through the air, her voice sent a chill down his spine. "Is that even a real name?" Elizabeth said crossing her arms and giggling as she watched him from head to toe.

"No." he said less amused. He was standing with the female version of Thor.

"Mary do you believe this man? He does not bow to us." Her sister said helping her sister up but Loki beat her to it. Even if he was disgraced into this dirty planet, he was still a gentleman and he was very appalled this older girl whom he asumed was her sister by the way they spoke to each other.

He saw the exchange between the two mortals that reminded him of him and Thor. Thor always wanted to come at top and Loki always let him for their father's, Thor's father's sake and this mortal was not even lifting a finger to correct the child, she just let her talk and talk and say what was on her mind like a monkey.

He looked at the palace behind them. He searched his mind for similar image. Last time he was here there had been here the King had been a gaunt palce faced man very thin and hungry looking who had a reputation for being a despot. He wondered if he was still the King?

Highly unlikely. The King had been close to death. His must be on the throne now. "Take me to His Majesty" He said without preamble. The two mortals looked at him startled.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said who had been used all her life to be spoken with respect until her mother fell from favor. "You can't just ask for the King. My father does not see anyone unless he is important."

"I assure you I am important."

"Your clothes are funny."

"That does not make me less important."

"Are you sound of mind because you look like you could be looney? Where are you from? You said your name is Loki, does that mean you are a god or something?"

"As a matter of fact ..."

"And if you are a god why don't you just use your powers and apparate before my father. Don't you know there is only one god?"

"Bess darling I think that's enough" Mary chided looking apologetically at their guest. "Why don't you come inside sir, I will make sure you are given hot soup and bread. Please follow me to the kitchens."

"Mary why did you let him in?" Elizabeth asked when they were seated. "Look at him, are you sure we can trusts him? He smells funny."

"Everyone smells funny in this place"

"No but he does more, he does not smell like the rest of the people, he does not smell at all."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Mary asked with humor in her voice. Elizabeth shook her head and continued to look at the stranger. How could her sister be so naive? If she was her she would never let a stranger into her home. Who knew if he wasn't a spy hired by the Emperor or the King of France sent to kill father?

The other servants looked at him oddly and kept their distance, they saw something in their eyes they had seen only in animals and game brought to them.

"Lady Mary." Loki said interrupting the older mortal's thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"Lady Mary. That is your title right?"

"Yes and yours is?"

"Call me Master Luke."

Mary smiled looking into his green eyes. She could sense no deceit. She led him to the servant quarters which her sister led the way.

"Lady Elizabeth I gather?"

"Yes, please excuse my sister's behavior. She is just very worried you could be an assasin or something."

He imitated her laughter, she was peaking his curiosity for her species here. He briefly closed his eyes and tapped into her mind, he could feel a great flow of energy emanating from both the sisters but the older one was blocked and that is when he realized he still had his magic with him. Odin had not cast it from him. He was not Asgardian therefore Odin's power against him meant little but as for his strength, whatever little he had, it was gone. He would not miss it. He had learned from his brother's example that brute strength was not the only thing that mattered.

"I can assure you I am no assassin."

"Then are you a spy?" Bess asked turning to their guest.

"What a funny little child you are my lady, you remind me of my brother he was also very funny."

"I am not funny, I am the King's daughter and I would have you know my father will not see you unless you carry some degree of importance."

"Bess!"

"What? It's true, you know he doesn't grant an audience easily Mary."

"I am so sorry for this ... Luke ... is there any last name?"

"Why, yes just because of the state of my clothes does not mean I am some orphan or beggar." He said giving her a charming smile which made her blush. "It is Lafeison."

"Lafeison? That's a bit odd but by no means strange or ugly ..." she looked away ashamed "... I am sure there are many others named after such great name, London is a very diverse city after all and if you parents are immigrants ..." she chuckled "it is a very good name it is what I mean to say. Good night Master Lafeison."

"Goodnight to you My Lady and you My Lady." He looked to Bess who looked away and led her sister before she turned more red.

"What was that about?" She asked Mary when she finished her prayers and slipped under the covers next to Elizabeth.

"What?"

"I saw how you were looking at him Mary. You never looked that way at anybody else, not even Bryan." Elizabeth said breaking in giggles.

Mary took her pillow and hit Elizabeth softly with it. She did the same. "Hey! I do not flirt with Bryan!"

"But he flirts with you."

"Because I am the King's daughter."

"So am I and you do not seem turning red."

"Stop being a child!" Mary said haughtily.

"I am a child miss drama queen." Mary gave a mock gasp and hit her sister again but Elizabeth gained the upper hand when she tricked Mary to look the other way and took both her pillowss.

"Elizabeth give those back!"

"Not until you admit you do like him."

"Like who?"

"You know who!"

"Elizabeth I am not kidding give me those pillows now"

"No"

"Bessie!"

"Admit it."

"Bess come on!"

"Admit it."

"Fine I admit it now give them back to me!"

"Here!" Elizabeth dumped them on Mary's face.

Mary rolled her eyes. Elizabeth giggled so hard she almost wet the bed. Mary pulled her to her and embraced her. "So you like him?"

"Bessie!"

Elizabeth giggled harder. She could see it in her eyes even if Mary couldn't. They closed their eyes and slipped to the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long absence. Needed to get my head cleared.**

**Thanks to caro for helping me with the terms and information about the garments worn in this period and mimi for giving me inspiration for future chapters ;)**

**~oOCourtsofLove**

* * *

"Name?"

"Lo-Luke."

"Luke what?" the guard asked gruffly. He reminded him of Thor. _He'd like this world._ His brother lived for war, Loki strived to rule.

"Luke Lafeison." He told the insignifcant creature. The guard looked suspiciously at him, in the back of his head he was searching for the origin of the man's last name. He swore he'd heard it before.

It didn't matter he announced him to the King of England who rolled his eyes at the announcement. Surely this was another pilgrim Aske sent.

"Master Lafeison, what can we do for you?"

'Your Majesty." Loki bend the knee to Henry. "I come here as your loyal subject."

Henry snorted. "Is that it? Who sent you? Aske?"

"No, Your Majesty. I am loyal to His Majessty and only to His Majesty, I have here" he reached inside jerkin. He felt uncomfortable with these garments, the hosen he'd been given were not his size and they were so beneath him.

The guards on alert raised their lances at him, Henry called them off, interested to see what the man had from under his sleeve.

"this present for Your Majesty as proof of my loyalty." He took out a golden ring with amethyst stone at the center. Henry's eyes widened. _It can't be._

His companions' laughter had subsided, their eyes almost fell out of their sockets as they stared at the sacred jewel. "The regal of France." Thomas Cromwell was the first to speak.

"How can this be?"

"Where did you find it?"

Were among the many questions resonating in the room. Henry raised his hand, silencing everyone. His eyes turned hard at Lafeison and his voice was deadly. "How did you get this?"

_No times for game Your Majesty?_ "As I said I am His Majesty's loyal subject. I found this in Canterbury cathedral. Men were sacking it and some lusted after the jewel, I thought it prudent to bring it to His Majesty before it fell to the wrong hands."

"And why would you care who it fell to?"

"As I said I am His Majesty's loyal subject." He repeated. "Please, wear it. I would prefer no other man to wear it, this was if legend is correct a jewel fit for holy men and kings."

Appealing to his vanity, he won Henry over and took the ring ignoring his chancellor and secretary's protest. "The regal of France." he said to himself. He had been dreaming of wearing this jewel for months. If Anne had done one good thing was making him see the extent of his power.

He looked to Cromwell. He looked suspiciously at the stranger. He didn't trust him. Who was he? Where did he come from? Were the questions on everybody's minds and Cromwell committed to remain His Majesty'sf favorite subject did not look kindly on the idea of competition.

"What do you think Master Cromwell?"

"I believe His Majesty could wear a no worthier jewel." he said. Perhaps the sacking if it was indeed a sacking, could work in their favor. Henry had been closing dozens of monasteries what was another church?

Thomas Cranmer did not look too kindly on the jewel. He saw it as an act of vanity and what was more, the children of England were running rampant and with no shepherd to control them. Sometimes he wondered if he and Cromwell had done the right thing helping the King set aside his legal wife for this plain face, Jane Seymour.

Loki watched the staring contest with interest. They were not so hard to decipher, all mortals wanted one simple thing and that was power but they were unable to rule themselves. One way or another their world always ended in chaos.

"I thank you for this precious gift Master Lafeison, it is most divine." Loki almost smirked. If he only knew. "Accept our hospitality. My lord of the privy seal tells me you've been staying in the servants' quarters. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. The lord of the privy seal has informed you well."

"Do you have family, anywhere else to go?"

He seemed puzzled by the king's question, a shadow was cast across his face. It took him a long time to answer but finally he said "No. None Your Majesty."

That was enough for the King. He ordered one of his ushers to show him into his new quarters. He called him again. "Yes Your Majesty?"

"Allow me to show you our gratitude. There are not many who are allowed in the royal household but you have won the position with your gift. You will be my gentleman usher. Sir Paget make note of this."

"Yes, Your Majesty." His secretary said inscribing every world the king said. "Now go, we shall expect a lot from you Master Lafeison."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you for this honor." He said turning away, and being led to his new quarters he would share with the other ushers. A wicked smile dancing on his lips.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Elizabeth twirled showing her red dress. It was the same one she had worn when the Yule festivities started except this had diamons on her farthingale and a golden chain hanging form her belt at the middle that the other didn't. "Makes me look more regal, doesn't it?"

"Mmm."

"Mary are you listening?"

"What, sorry Bess, what did you say?"

Bess rolled her eyes and grabbed her sister's arm and turned her to her. "Are you thinking of that man again?"

"He is not a man Elizabeth, he is a boy and no I was not thinking of him."

Elizabeth giggled. "Yes you where."

Mary said nothing. Elizabeth let go of her and went to her vanity, telling her maid to adjust her headdress. "You don't have to pretend when we are alone you know. I am not going to tell anyone."

"Bess, please I do not fancy him."

"Why were you staring at him last night then when he surprised at the great hall?"

"I was not staring, I was merely observing our stepmother's dress."

"Yes, right Mary and there is an unicorn hidden in my closet."

"Bess, I don't have time for games." Mary said moving her eyes away from her sister. She was jealous of how red her hair was, hers had darkened. It seemed almost like a curse, after the harlot became her father's queen. What had been left was brown hair with some red streaks in it but nothing more.  
She was called a dark beauty but she didn't see it. Most likely the men were just eager to get on with the king's daughter. Bryan came to mind. The way that man stared at her unnerved her yet the jest he had said about that old country practice, she couldn't get it out of her mind. And she didn't like being made a fool in front of anyone. Yet, part of her did like being stared at, she always wondered how it felt to be loved, desired by another man.

Bess broke her train of thought, tossing a headdress to Mary. "I am not wearing this." Mary said, her sister knowing full well why.

"You will look pretty."

"I will not wear this Elizabeth and that's final."

"Mary, how long are you going to do this to yourself? My mother is dead, your mother is dead, don't you think it's time you leave the past behind? I think you would look stunning in gold, you are much more beautiful you know in livelier colors. A lighter green, pink, sky blue, white, yellow, even darker colors to startle the men's eyes, crimson, scarlet, would suit you." Mary blushed. "See? I know you want to look pretty. Put it on, come on."

"Bess you know,"

"Please? For me?"

There was no way Mary could say 'no' to those puppy eyes. She put aside her hatred for her mother and said yes.

The French hood oddly suited her.

"I wish I looked like you." Bess said as they finished dressing Mary.

Mary smiled. "I wished I looked like you Bess. You are the Tudor rose you know that?"

Bess blushed, nodding. Their friendship was the only thing standing in the way of their mother's rivalry. When she looked at Bess she would see Anne Boleyn staring back at her but as soon as the girl started speaking she would be reminded this was not Anne Boleyn, this was her sister, a child who loved her unconditionally and would always be loyal to her no matter what.

"Let's go to the ball shall we?" Mary said, feeling a bit bolder thanks to Bess.

Bess nodded and said, sstepping into the great hall "I bet no one will be able to take their eyes off you, especially _him."_


	4. Chapter 4

_I cast you out Lafeison ..._ Loki opened his eyes. Fooling the king had been easy but his ministers suspected him. They knew something was not right with master Luke, everything he said did not make sense but the king trusted him all the same.

Mary beckoned him to come. The ladies that surrounded her and and Elizabeth spread as master Luke came their way.

"Ladies."

They hid their giggles. The king's new gentleman usher was more handsome than all the men at court and speculation was he was single, suddenly he had a horde of admirers.

"Lady Mary, Lady Elizabeth, the king requests your presence." he led them to their father seated next to the queen at the high table and waited behind him. The king told his new gentleman usher to escort his daughter to her bedchamber. He didn't like the attention gathering around her and how close she was to Elizabeth. Until he had a male heir he could never be sure whether to trust Mary or not. A boy was important for his vitality and the vitality of England. Katherine and Anne had mocked him that it was his fault he couldn't sire a male heir and that all their sons ended in stillbirths or miscarriages because the way he treated them. But he had proven them both wrong with Bessie Blount who carried his son to term and had been a healthy one at that -until his fifth birthday.

A woman could not rule the kingdom. That had been clear by the example of Matilda and Stephen and all the bloody wars raged in their names. England needed a Prince and he needed a son to secure the Tudor dynasty.

Loki saw the lust in the king's eyes for one of the queen's ladies. He believed her name was Ursula Misseldon. He saw no hurt in the queen's eyes, she bore the same regal appearance his mother always did when she had looked the other way to his _father_'s indiscretions. Odin was not the man, god, he wanted everyone to believe and she had always favored him above Thor. She was the only good thing that he remembered from his old life.

Mary left with Loki. "Is something wrong? You seemed so quiet at the banquet, did my father do something to upset you?"

"A little but it wasn't that."

"Then what was it?"

"Nothing my lady do not pay any attention to me, I ramble all the time, most of the stuff I say is pretty pointless anyway."

"You can tell me, maybe I can help."

"I don't think you can."

"Try me."

"We reached your chambers my lady-"

"Tell me, I won't tell my father I promise, you can trust me with anything master Luke."

_With anything. _He stopped and turned and met her curious gaze. She was so naive, she thought the world was a pink bubble and her father wanted her that way. He could tell her smile was genuine.

"I was angry the way the king was looking at your stepmother's lady."

Mary shrugged "He is the king he can be allowed mistresses."

"Doesn't it state in the bible that adultery is a sin? I don't think it is exclusive to women but men as well."

"He is the king and his body is sacred, he can do what he likes." She said feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the subject.

"Does that give him pemision to treat your stepmother so? I believe a man should stand by his wife."

"You are living in a dream. Kings don't marry for love. My stepmother is expecting her first child and if it turns out to be a boy my father will honor her and her position is secured. She will not have to worry about his indiscretions, every man is expected to have a mistress especially kings." She explained rather calmly but he could sense the sadness in her.

"We are here. Good night master Luke."

"Loki."

"Excuse me?"

"Name is Loki."

"Loki? Why did you call yourself Luke then?"

"I was afraid your father would think of me a German spy or a heretic, he is not known to show mercy to the old ways."

"Are you a heretic then?"

"Heretic is a loose term my lady" he said. He decided he was going to play with her. She was probably naive to the old country practice Sir Francis had talked to her about but she was curious and he would use that curiosity to his advantage. "I like to think of myself as a simple man."

"That doesn't answer my question and I think you are making fun of me."

"Ah, ah, not so fast my lady." He stopped her on her way to her room "I think you want me to make fun of you because you crave the love and attention your sister enjoys. I can see it in your eyes you are jealous of them. Your stepmother has your father while your sister has both your father and the court's attention."

Her gaze hardened. "My father loves me."

"Does he? Perhaps he loves his puppet as he loves his jewel. You know what he said when I presented him with the regal of France?"

"That was you! You sacked a church and desecrated the holy resting place of Thomas Becket. How dare you?"

"I dare because I can. We are pilgrims in an unholy land and I would desecrate a thousand corpses more if it means survival and jewels to keep pretty little ladies like you naive of their comforts."

Mary was outraged by the gall of this man but she couldn't look away. He intrigued her.

"Your father said that it was the greatest jewel of England his eyes had ever seen, that he knew no greater one. How long has it been since he said those words to you Mary, how long since he held you in his arm, spun you, showed you off the world, how long since he said you were the most precious thing in the world, how long?"

Her eyes welled with tears but she was too angry to cry.

"I did not think so." He grinned "Goodnight my lady." he said, curtsying and walking away.

* * *

"Do you want to tell me what you two talked about?"

"Elizabeth I really need to slep."

"What did you talk about? You haven't said a word since last week and you were very quiet last night at dinner."

"I wasn't feeling well."

"Did it have to do with him?"

"Bess go to sleep."

Bess snuggled closer. "Bess!"

"Oh come on Mary tell me! You know you can tell me anything. Please, please, I promise I won't tell!"

"Bess I really need to sleep."

"Please! Only this once and I promise I won't ask you ever again, pleeaaasee!" She joined both her hands as if in prayer and Mary instantly succumbed.

"Fine. I'll tell you but you have to promise me not to tell father."

"Why? Did he say something bad about father?"

"Bess just promise me."

"Alright fine I promise." Elizabeth said, keeping her fingers crossed behind her so Mary would not see.

Mary told her everything except the part of what Loki said about their father since she didn't trust the smile on Bess' face.

"So? What's the big deal? Kings do it all the time and he is new to court, it's normal he doesn't how court works like we do."

Mary smiled. Bess considered herself an expert at court now. "But is that what really upset you?"

"No there was more to it. He said I crave men's attention because I am jealous of the attention I receive. Can you believe him?"

"Well..."

"Well what?" Mary snaped "Oh, don't tell me you believe him! What about you? Lady Elizabeth, father's beloved rose."

"Ha, ha" Bess said sarcastically "but he is right you always love to flirt when you are in court and don't tell me you don't because I've seen you many times flirting with Sir Bryan."

"Bess how can you think me possible of flirting with that lecher?"

"Mary you don't have to use those terms with me I know what he is and what he does, I have ears remember? I listen to what the servants say and I have eyes too. You like the attention he gives you and you have said to Susan he is handsome."

"I have not."

"Yes you have."

"I have not!"

"Yes you have and slander and calumny if you say no. Mary, it's alright, you are no different than any other girl. It's okay to be flirtatious just don't make a habit of it, remember what happened to my mom."

She was surprised that Bess talked this freely about her mom but she guessed it was normal considering she was the daughter of the two of the wittiest and schemiest people she'd ever met.

"But what did Luke say to you that made you so upset?"

"Nothing Elizabeth, it was that and now I am twice upset for making me relive that moment."

Bess bit her lip to avoid laughing. She could tell it in Mary's eyes she was falling hard for the man. "Say it Elizabeth." Mary said knowing there was something on her mind.

"Do you love him?"

"What?" Mary almost laughed at the question.

"Do you love him?" Bess repeated, more serious now.

It took Mary a moment to answer but finally she said "No!" and turned the other way and pulled the covers closer to her body leaving Bess with little.

She smiled, she knew that Mary had meant to say yes. She did find him attractive but as for love only time would tell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks awesome nat mimi and caro and their fics for inspiration and the sources and writing and beta they gave me for inspiration.**

No more. Mary woke up with a jolt. He laughed softly, darkly. She had seeen him. But she said nothing and closed her eyes again and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_You will be mine._ He swore to himself as he walked to the bed. Elizabeth stirred. She could have sworn she heard something too. She opened her eyes but saw nothing. It was Loki's way to making sure that nobody saw him. He liften the illusion from her eyes and forced her to go back to sleep.

"Oh" Mary muttered as she hugged her sister closer. She would be his. He swore and left the scene.

* * *

Mary and Elizabeth enjoyed the gardens. She did not see why her father had to take them from Greenwich to Richmond to back to Greenwich again. It was the home of many Tudor births. No doubt, her father wanted to start a tradition.

She often wondered about her uncle, her mother's first husband Arthur. What would he say, what he would be like if he had been King instead of her father? She crossed herself, it was a sin but she often wondered if he would have been a better father.

She smirked and shook these thoughts away. Just then Luke came their way.

"Master Luke." Elizabeth greeted coming forward with a curtsy. Mary followed.

"Ladies." He said giving a dashing smile that reminded her of Bryan but he he was very different from odious man. He did not sneer or pretend to be interested, he was always interested in her. Mary looked away shyly, hiding her blush.

Elizabeth tugged her sister's hand. Do not blush, she muttered.

Bess! She muttered back but Loki who had heard could only laugh. "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No master Luke it's not you i assure you. Please stay."

"Yes you can walk with my sister."

"Bess!" She ran away before Mary could catch her.

"Oh, I am so sorry for that." She groaned.

"It is no problem. I know what it's like to babysit your siblings"

"Siblings?"

"Her Majesty is with child, you are going to be the sister of a girl or a boy, I pray it is a boy."

"Thank you master Luke, your sensitivity never ceases to amaze me." I wish it was more often, she wanted to say.

Loki said, guessing her meaning "I am really sorry for what I said to you. I was being honest but I am not good at being honest from the heart."

Mary nodded "I have that same problem except I tend to be seen as bitter and cold hearted."

"May I ask you something?"

"Depends on what you have to ask."

He ignored her last comment. "Why do you insist on these puny mortals approval? You are after all half divine, your father is an anointed king, and you are his daughter. You do not have to bow to these men. I never had to bow to any man in my family except my brother and that cost me too much."

"I hardly imagine it's the same. You are in luck master Luke, you are born without privilege, without responsibilities. Me however I have to submit to my father and everyone's opinion of me, otherwise..." her voice trailed off. She was venturing on treason but Loki finished the phrase for her.

"You would not be queen." He said.

She nodded. They stopped. "Milady you do not have to bow your head to any man, you descend from kings and queens, they descend from mud. You are so much better than them, even your father. Your blood makes you special, don't forget that, hold on to that and nothing they say will be able to hurt you."

"Did it help you with your brother?" She could not help but ask, she crossed her arms. She wanted to be queen but if her stepmother gave birth to a boy her chances would be ruined.

"It did" He admitted. For a time he wanted to add but he didn't.

She looked to him. "Thank you master Luke." She said taking a step forward, their faces were inches away. Just then Sir Frances came, Loki inwardly groaned.

"Lady Mary, master Luke." he said curtsying to Mary. "Your father requests you come inside, the queen wishes you attend on her, she favors you greatly milady. She is a good and virtuous woman and I can see why she would prefer your company, another virtuous and pious soul." He said, smiling as he saw the blush in her cheeks. She was asking for it. Francis enjoyed a challenge, a difficult maiden but he didn't enjoy competition.

Master Luke would be easy to dispose and the more that Henry's daughter began to reject him and become attracted t his simple usher the more she attracted him.

"Master Luke, Sir Francis." She said going for her sister and going inside.

"Very beautiful." Francis said after the men were silent, holding a staring contest.

"Excuse me Sir?"

"She is very beautiful, the king loves all his jewels. I dread to think what he would do if he found his favorite one stolen." He took a step forward.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Do your job and be the king's usher. She is too much for you."

She is exactly for me, he thought but remained quiet. "Perhaps I am a fighter."

Francis smirked and wheeled and left. The man was after the king's daughter and Loki knew he would have to act fast before that man made his move. Mortals like him were persistent and they would do anything to get their goal, Mary had become irresisitble because of her attraction for him and her instant dismissal of Bryan now she had to pay the price.

* * *

Mary enjoyed every minute of her stepmother. She had a difficult time adjusting to her life in confinement but when the time came to give birth, Mary was excited and anxious. Excited because she was going to be a big sister, anxious because a baby brother could mean the end of all her ambitions.

Edward came early in the morning after two days laboring and while Mary held him in his arms she could think of nothing else but her baby brother and she realized how much she wanted to be a mother.

Loki watched the baptismal with admiration. The former Princess had a maternal instinct that came natural to her. But then the Queen's sickness came and it deteriorated her. She died weeks after she gave birth and Mary wept next to her father was cold as ice next to where his wife's body was, her crown on top of her abdomen.

He allowed Mary and Elizabeth to return to Hudson. She told Lady Bryan she would retire to the country and she remarked how much she deserved to be a mother. She did not know or didn't care she hit a cord but Loki could see while disguised how much Mary wished it.

He smiled to himself. As the king was in mourning he would take the opportunity and do like he'd yearned since he saw her, he would make her his.

* * *

Henry ordered his gentleman usher to travel to Hudson and inquire on his daughters' health. He had heard Mary had been sick again and keeping correspondance with that man. He did not want her to be a spy like her mother, she had to be loyal to him above all else, even her god.

Loki nodded and rode away.


	6. Chapter 6

**There is nothing going on in this chapter but it sets the stage for shocking surprises coming up. so if you want to read next chapters i suggest you pay close attention to his one ;) thanks to caro for giving me sources and mimi for the idea of hudson :)**

* * *

Loki woke up from his nightmare. It had always made sense why their father favored him above all the rest but Loki didn't want to admit it until he had taken off his glamor and saw himself for what he really was - a monster.

He was going to take on Midgar, Asgard and the other realms and rule it as he always wished, as was his destiny and she would be ruling by his side.

Mary smiled "Master Luke it's nice to see you again. What brings you here?"

"Have you come to see my sister?"

"Bess!"

Loki chuckled "I'm afraid not milady, I am here on business your father wants to know if you are alright."

"Alright? I have never been better. The country air has done me miracles. You can tell my father I'm fine and that I'm sorry I worried him. I'm truly sorry you came all this way for nothing. Please stay here, it is too late and the orads are too dangerous at this time."

"I would be delighted but I can take care of myself milady, you shouldn't need to bother,"

"It really is no bother" Mary said quickly, surprising even herself, her heart was racing as he saw his teasing smile, "Susan please take master Luke's belonging upstairs."

"You want to come inside? It's going to rain soon."

"After you milady." He said following Mary and her sister.

It was a well furnished castle, one of the finets he had seen but it was poorly kept. The king's punishment. The king was scared of his own daughter, how pathetic. When this was over he would be the first life he took and he would let his daughter watch.

"Are you hungry? Me and my sister were making cakes,"

Before he could answer Bess grabbed his hand and took him to the dinner table where there were as promised many cakes. He took a bite "Delicious milady, you are very good cooks."

"It was mostly Mary, she taught me right Mary?"

Mary hid her face in shyness. "I only helped the cook did all the rest."

"No, that's not true, she did it by herself. She's taught me a lot, I think lady Bryan is right, she would make an excellent wife don't you agree?" She asked looking intently in Luke's eyes.

Mary turned a deeper shade of red. Elizabeth had to stop doing this, she didn't know where her sister was getting these ideas but she didn't like it. She was a princess, a king's daughter and master Luke he was just a commoner. There was no possible way they could be together and after what she'd learned of love with her mother and Bess' she wasn't sure she wanted to give herself to someone.

Seeing they were distracted with each other Bess took this as her cue and ran.

"Bess!" Mary hissed but her sister was long gone and she was still recovering that she was too tired to go after her. She swore under her breath, unfortunately master Luke heard her and laughed.

"I kow what it's like, me and my brother were like water and vinegar. I was the youngest one but looking at us you'd think it Tho- Thomas who was the youngest."

"Thomas? Is that your brother's name?" Loki nodded "What happened to him? You never spoken much about your family except in past tense. What happened?"

Loki gazed down, he had been expecting it. He told her the whole story taking out the parts that gave up his identity and twsiting truth with lies the only way he could.

"I'm deeply sorry, your father was wrong about you. Even if you were not his son he still raised you and you loved him like a father even more than your brother. He should have given you a second chance."

"I am tired asking the almighty god to forgive me, my father will hate me for the rest of my life and that is someone I must be content with."

"Why?" Mary asked, confused. How can you be content with your father hating you? She did not realize she spoke her thoughts outloud.

"Same reason as you, because no matter how hard I try mmy father will never recognizeme as the son I've been to him, he will always see me as an obstacle. Thomas is his golden boy I am not and that is the end of it."

"You shouldn't have to hold such resentments against god, just because your father failed you as a parent doesn't mean god failed you as well. He always tests his children so he can see if we are worthy."

"No offense milady but I believe it's a cruel god that tricks his children into coming here and making them suffer just so they can worship him more."

"I don't think that's god intention." Mary said then turned to a different subject knowing his faith in god was already a lost cause "Did my father really sent you here for my health?"

"Yes he did" Loki said taking another bite from one of the cakes she and her sister made.

"Did he ask especifically for my health? Did he say he was worried, did he pray for my recovery?"

Loki knew where this was headed, he nodded. "Yes he did milady."

"Good, I knew my father would come around, he's always cared for me and Bess." She said. Her smile captivated him, he wanted to take her truth, put down the veil of lies her father had put for her but her smile and the hope coming from her eyes made it impossible for him.

They retreated to their chambers. Loki knew it was time. He was going to take what he wanted just like Thor did and when it was all said and done he would take back the kingdom, his inheritance and this realm and all others realms and he would rule them alongside her and Elizabeth.

He had made his mind after he found the king's true intentions. He didn't care about Mary or her sister. He saw them as threats and as long as Mary lived under her father's roof she would never be free to do anything, she would grow old and bitter. A washed up old lonely maid who would end up hating and seeking revenge on everything and everyone that ever wronged her just as he. He didn't want that future for her, he wanted her to be free and closing his eyes and pondering on the future, he realized that she would never be.

He didn't have the sight as other creatures but he was a good observer and he knew the king had his eyes on many young ladies, many who were the same age as his daughter. It was disgusting. He had to free her. Tonight she would behis.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank mimidubois for writing this chapter with me.  
**

**~oOCourtsofLove**

* * *

"Master Luke" she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"My lady truth to be told I came to see you. His Majesty sent me you see, he wanted to see how you're doing."

"Well I'm doing fine as you can see." Mary said a bit disappointed he had not come to see her.

Elizabeth came to greet master Luke and invited him to play along with Mary, after two hours of exhausting search for her sister's hiding place she decided to come out. "Tag you are it now" she said on Loki and he began to chase intensely for the little girl.

Mary laughed, silently watching her sister and Luke interact. She sighed. Secretly, she wished he could stay more.

* * *

"I shall retire for the day, Bess has exhausted me, I'm sorry you had to go around chasing us like that, Bess can be..."

"I get it. She is a child, let her be."

Mary smiled, said goodbye to master Luke and headed to her rooms where she was prepared for a peaceful sleep.

* * *

She found she couldn't sleep, there was something hanging in the air that didn't let her. She shifted uncomfortably in her bed waking occasionally to stare at the windows. She could have sworn she saw something there. But it had only been a dream -she told herself and went back to sleep.

* * *

In contrast, Bess slept peacefully in the other room adjacent to hers. They rarely slept apart but today Bess this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach to sleep alone.

She fell into a deeper slumber each time feeling herself falling deeper and deeper into the land of Morpheus. Whatever it was, a guardian angel or god that was blessing her with such dreams of seeing her mother as she remembered her, happy and cheerful with her uncle George sitting besides her, she was grateful.

* * *

He watched her, secreted in the shadows, as she knelt in the worship space in front of the gold representation of a young beaded man with a loin cloth draped about his nether regions crucified on a cross murmuring prayers in Latin. Loki felt the organ between his legs stir, she would kneel before him and worship him in other more lascivious ways before this night was through. She was so pure, unsullied, so virginal. He would delight in corrupting her morals, introducing her to physical passion and pleasures of the flesh, especially the 'Old Country Practise' his erstwhile rival, Sir Francis Bryan had taunted her about. Foolish mortal! Loki would introduce her to the said pleasure and have her writhing beneath him begging for more.

He smiled as she blessed herself, coming off her knees, moving toward the large four posted bed dressed in a thin lawn night rail. He could make out the shape of her luscious young woman's form in the dim light of the candles; it sent a lightning bolt of lust through him. How he wanted to possess that body thoroughly and completely. He watched her get into the cool lonely bed, moving closer making certain that he crept soundlessly toward his prey.

Pulling back quickly as he rustled the curtains.

"Who is there?" Mary cried looking about the bed.

He thought better of revealing himself. Not yet. He grinned at the fear in her eyes, he could sense her terror. Humans were so superstitious, they believed in ghosts, faeries, goblins and things that went bump in the night. Raising a hand, he made the curtains rustle about the bed and at the windows.  
Mary gasped clutching the bedclothes to her body.

Using his hands once more, he made the covers come out of her hands, off her body and the bed.

Mary shrieked in fear, jumping out of the bed right into his awaiting arms, he could feel her trembling. It excited him.

"Shhhhh... do not be afraid, Dear One." He whispered huskily, his tongue snaking from between his lips tracing the sweet shell of her ear. "I am here." His hands ran down her spine to her buttocks. His senses beginning to reel as he inhaled her completely feminine human scent of flowers and that which was essentially female, the gentle musk of woman. He was impatient to taste her, but not yet. He would take great pleasure and care in seducing her, corrupting her, wearing down her resolve until all she desired was him and the exquisite carnal pleasure he could afford her.

"I will protect you." His mouth feathered kisses from her ear over her cheekbone down to her mouth, his lips captured hers in a fierce kiss. She was so sweet! He thought as his lips devoured hers, pulling her closer into his embrace. He made them fall upon the bed. His fingers pulling at the hem of her night rail, raising it to reveal shapely calves, knees, her milky white thighs as he continued to kiss her. Closing his eyes, his clothes falling away so he was all but naked.

"Loki!" She protested squirming in his embrace, feeling his now bare chest against her, the strength of it crushing against her breasts as he pressed her into the mattress as his kisses became more fevered and insistent. Why did she feel as though her limbs were melting?

"I want you!" He rasped against her mouth, feeling her fingers lace into his silky black hair. "I want to make you mine and mine alone, to brand you, to have you beneath me whimpering and writhing with desire as I take you to Paradise. You were made to be worshiped and adored, Mary. But not chastely placed upon a pedestal like some Vestal Virgin. You were made to enjoy and experience the pleasures of the flesh, to explore the divinity in the joining of a man and woman in the most carnal ways."

"But it is a sin!" She protested.

"So say a bunch of hypocrites that claim to practice celibacy. Most are corrupt and carnal. It is not natural for a man to forego bed sport and the urge to procreate. Nor is it natural for a woman especially if her God created her with a body to excite the lusts and passions of a man that she should not use it for that purpose. You were given such a gift, My Dear One, let me show you the delights it can give." His voice was like a soft velvet caress against her mouth inviting her to toss all caution to the wind and give into her virgin's curiosity.

"What sorts of delights?" She asked, not totally certain of what she wanted. "Let me show you paradise." He coaxed her, his lips trailing a path from her mouth over her chin, down her throat kissing and nipping at her skin gently, feeling her awaken to his mouth, hearing a soft moan escape from her lips. He grinned wickedly against her skin, his lips moving lower still, reaching with his hands to tear at the neckline of the night rail, his sheer strength rendering it in two, the fabric falling away from her body. He flicked it to the floor with a hand. "Much better." He stated pulling back to admire her, she was curved in all the right places as a woman should be though not as voluptuous as his other lovers, slender and well formed. Her primary enticements being the beauty of her face, the pale luminosity of her skin and her glorious red gold hair that fell about them in loose waves. He wanted to tangle himself within the silken softness of it whilst he ravished her senseless. Mary blushed under his assessing gaze feeling her limbs tingle. There was something innately sensual about him that called to her against her better judgment, made her looking up at him coyly from lowered lashes, her tongue darting out to moisten her lower lip with her tongue.

He chuckled. "Before the night is done, I will show you many delightfully wicked things to do with that tongue." His eyes twinkled in the candlelight. "Shall I show you the wicked delights mine can afford you? I promise that you will not be disappointed. I believe, Mary, it is time that you learnt about the 'Old Country Practice' Sir Francis Bryan was speaking of." He told her, his head dipping to plant a trail of burning kisses from her chest southward, his silky hair tickling her skin as he went. He paused to dip his tongue into her navel, nipping at the perimeter hearing her moan his name and tremble with her arousing passion, venturing even lower, spreading her legs apart with a hand, positioning himself between them. "You will be mine!" He declared before she felt is mouth on her in her most secret place. His tongue! Sweet Jesu! What was he doing to her with his tongue? It felt like shards of molten fire against her sensitive skin, especially when he flicked it against her little numb of flesh, his mouth closing over her to suck and nibble at her.  
Moaning loudly, her hands reached down to lace her fingers in his hair that was sweeping over her thighs tickling them, only serving to increase the pleasure that his mouth was affording her as she undulated her hips instinctively against him, feeling him reach beneath her buttocks to pull her further against his face if that were possible. Squeaking when she felt the tip of his tongue dart into her passage.  
Loki reveled in the taste of her, not seeming able to get enough of her female essence or the feel of her soft yielding flesh against his mouth. She had been created for this, he thought as he continued to devour her enjoying her cries of passion feeling the flames leap through her limbs.

Mary opened her eyes, she could not seem to focus, the room was all a blur as Loki pulled her down into a vortex of sensual pleasure. Mary cried his name over and over as she felt herself climbing higher and higher, feeling her stomach muscles tensing and contracting, the heat pooling in her core, curling about her abdomen. She bit her lower lip, whimpering, closing her eyes, grabbing handfuls of his black hair, pressing her buttocks into the mattress. She felt her soul being torn from her body as her world shattered into a thousand colorful stars, gasping as she experienced her first climax.  
Loki released his hold on her gradually, kissing a path up her body. Each press of his mouth against her heated flesh feeling like a burning brand, moving upward over her stomach, pausing to tease her breasts with his tongue, to hold her.

"Is it like this every time?" She asked him breathlessly, her body still throbbing.

He grinned, chuckling. "Like what?"

"The burning hot passion. Will I experience it with every man?"

"Erm... Not bloody likely." He replied, kissing her forehead, pulling her close.

Mary's hands poised about his chest, her fingertips brushing tentatively against his skin.  
"Touch me! I won't bite unless you wish me to." He told her, smiling wickedly.

She flattened a hand against his chest, brushing a palm over one of his nipples, watching it pucker at her touch.  
"That's it. Do not be shy. Explore. Use your mouth as well as your hands. The combination will give me exquisite pleasure." He encouraged her.

Leaning in closer, emboldened by his words, she kissed the hollow at the base of his throat leap at the pressure of her mouth. She kissed him again, on his chest, both her hands now exploring his body, grazing over his nipples, down his abdomen to his stomach to the fabric covering his swollen member.

Loki had been watching her the entire time, his pulse racing at her touch. Her mouth against his skin was arousing him like nothing that he had ever known, especially when her virgin's curiosity got the better of her, her mouth following her hands raining kisses all over him to his navel. Finding his member hard and swollen, looking up into his face, her eyes skeptical at first, then boldly removing the cloth covering it.

He smiled down at her. "Touch it. Kiss it." He told her, his voice hoarse with longing.

Reaching out a hand, she closed it about his erection, caressing his length, bending her hear to kiss the tip.  
Loki moaned, moving his hips gently toward her. "Take the tip within your mouth. Suckle upon it like a sweet."  
"Like this?" She asked, innocently drawing him in her mouth, sucking him, making his eyes almost roll back into his head with the pleasure of it. She had been created for this, he thought. Through some feminine magic she instinctively knew how to pleasure a man. Loki smiled inwardly to himself knowing that he was the first (and would be the only one if he had his way) to experience the talents she did not yet know she possessed.

He pressed his hips toward her, thrusting more of his hardness into her mouth.

She moaned. "MMMMmmm... Give me more." She told him tasting strawberries and cream on her tongue, one of her favorite desserts not knowing he had used his powers to make her first experience such as it was so she would be craving more him in the future. He loved the feel of her mouth about him.

He chuckled. "Wanton! See the delightfully wicked things you can do to pleasure me with that naughty little tongue? Cease, you wicked wench! Come here. It is time you were shown Paradise."

"You are going to take me to Heaven?" She asked. Doing as she was told.

"In a manner of speaking, Dear One." Loki explained to her, rolling her upon her back, nudging her legs apart with a knee, moving himself between them, lowering himself down to cover her body with his, guiding his erection to her entrance. "This will only hurt for a moment." Thrusting his hips forward he pierced her innocence. She was so bloody tight, he thought hearing her gasp as she felt the searing and burning pain of her first invasion.

"It hurts!" She complained, panting as Loki pulled her closer against him.

"It will get better. I promise." He said, thrusting and withdrawing several times, striving to ease her pain and distress as he accustomed her to his length and the pleasure that he could afford her.

She arched her back up against him, as the pain gradually subsided to be replaced by ecstatic pleasure, wanting more of him, brushing her breasts teasingly against his chest, dancing her hands up and down his sides, making his skin tingle.

"You wish to play?" He asked, laughing lightly at her antics, rolling with her on the mattress so she was now on top with his member still deep inside her. "You are an expert horsewoman, Mary. Ride me!" He instructed, grasping a hold of her hips with his long elegant fingers to hold her, guiding her as she slowly moved herself down his length.

"OH!" She gasped, moving up again, feeling him on all sides of her passage, the walls tightening slightly about him with each movement, like the slow clamping of a vice.


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually his release came and Mary gasping for breath struggled to keep up with the pace but when the sudden flood of his white hot seed came she felt an overwhelming relief.

She begged for more. The god of mischief was brought to submission as he fell into a deep slumber giving this lovely mortal just what she needed.

* * *

The next morning Mary awoke to the sound of flowers. Had it all been a dream? She felt something in her legs stir and she realized his member was still plunged inside her.

He woke at the sound of the birds flapping their wings outside. She was surprised he could hear them at all.

"I am gifted with many talents my princess."

"So now I am to be your princess?"

"You are more than that." He said brushing his lips against her mouth, gently withdrawing himself.

"Now what?" Mary asked worried.

"Now we enjoy. We have the rest of the day just to ourselves. No one will take you from me."

She smiled satisfied with his answer and allowed him to show her more of this sweet paradise she had been privy to.

* * *

**short chapter but wanted to show the paradise before the storm.**

**~oOCourtsofLove  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"Why should we wake up?" Asked Loki. Mary giggled, sleazing off him.

"Nothing but your beauty. It's stunning." He said caressing her face. She turned away shyly. "Why must you always do that? Turn away when someone compliments you?"

"I am not used to being given compliments." She said quietly he almost didn't hear her. "My father didn't compliment me until I was reintroduced, even then it would not be the same as when I was a child."

"Why do you worry so much for what the other people will say about you?"

"I don't care what other people say about me."

He chuckled. "You do. Otherwise you wouldn't be so quick to jump in your father's defense." He said turning her face slowly to him.

"I just …"

"Yes?"

"I just wish my father would see me for who I really am."

"And what really are you?"

"That's it. I don't know. I've been told all my life, do this, do that and I'm sick of it, I'm sick and tired of it. I can't stand it anymore but then it's also my destiny and Jesus told us to forgive. My mother said that I must be Queen, that it will be my destiny and Chapuys says …" she struggled to find the right words for she didn't believe them. "that my mother would've wanted me to be strong."

She gave a wry grin. "I guess I have no choice, huh?"

"That's a mouthful to say to a child." Loki said thinking of his own situation.

* * *

Sir Francis paid good money to the lady Mary's handmaidens to keep him informed. "She keeps seeing that man. He says his name is Loki." She said after receiving his purse.

He raised an eyebrow. "Loki?"

She nodded. "A penny more for your service." He tossed her another leather pouch but she turned it away. "It's going to be more than that to buy my silence." She said advancing to him and puffing her chest out and smiling suggestively.

"What is it you have on mind?" He said with a big grin.

She slipped her hand underneath his chemise and he immediately kissed her and got her inside a closet.

"What's the next step?" She asked, her eyes under his spell as they began picking up their clothing.

Unfathomable! She thought. That her mistress preferred that nobody over this marvelous specimen. This rogue, thought she, driving her hand down to her hymen where she pressed it hard against to experience the pleasure she had experienced under him.

As usual, he left without giving her any response. He worked better alone. If the king's eldest daughter preferred the king's usher over him –so be it, but he would ultimately have her. He smirked. The king's eldest daughter, a daughter who to many was still the legitimate and only heir of His Majesty. He would be her consort, king …

It was a nice illusion but Francis was not stupid. He had to woo her first. He would. Francis never backed away from a challenge and the little wench had ruined him for another woman. He suspected it had to do something with the patterns of her face, the way her eyes would seem tired when she was angry, seeming like a crone but then her face would revert back to her youth. And she would become the most beautiful (and desirable) woman his eye had laid upon.

The more he struggled to get over her image, forget her flaming red hair –a hair that was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, that was not as shiny or exaggeratedly red as the lady Elizabeth's but it was perfect, godly, simple and yet it seemed like she was on fire when the sun's rays hit it- the more he found himself yearning for her.

Thomas Seymour had said she would be a good fuck and he was right, unfortunately that little insect was on his way.

* * *

Loki woke from his nightmare. He had seen Mary standing before her like a porcelain doll like she was now, smiling then as his father –no! he mustn't think of Odin as his father. The man was a fake, he was a killer and liar. He'd taken him as a trophy, nothing else. He never cared about him- she dissolved into a red liquid he recognized all too quickly. Blood.

And as he tried getting away from her blood, he wheeled around feeling cold, to see a bundle on the icy desert he was on.

"Dust to dust, her blood is on your hands Lafeyison."

Loki screamed "No!" but something came from the bundle and he saw before him a baby, a hideous frost giant's baby. Too small in comparison to others of their kind. He expected to be greeted with his same red eyes but instead he was greeted with dark grey. "Your work. Evil begets evil. You've started the cycle again. Her death is on your and your spawn's conscience."

"No!" He wanted to get away from the thing that came from Mary's blood but no matter where he turned he saw the same bundle and the same creature coming from it and heard Odin's laughter while his mother turned away from him disappointed.

It had just been a dream. Nothing more. Loki tried telling himself. Mortals had a different anatomy from them and he was not a demigod besides, he was a frost giant so there was no chance he'd laid his seed on her. But he could never be sure. He was going to perform a spell on her.

Just as he was about to, she broke his concentration by piping up her worries someone must have heard him the night before.

He opened his eyes and the same eyes that greeted him in his nightmare, greeted him now. He couldn't concentrate but he was sure seeing her concern and touching her, and feeling her warmth that there was no risk.


	10. Chapter 10

Mary tried to decipher the puzzle that was Luke. He was kind and charitable spirit but there were times when it seemed he was hiding a big secret and as negotiations continued whether her father should end his mourning period or not for the sake of his kingdom and give Edward a younger brother to keep the Tudor line safe.

"It should be you who should sit in the throne of England." Loki said considering the benefits of such a thing, if his lover was crowned as queen. A new reign and people kneeling before her, before him.

"Why? Because my mother is an anointed queen? It's a bit late for that. My father's made his decision. Edward will be king."

"But if he should not, if the rumors be true-"

Mary put two fingers on his lips. "Stop, I would not bear it if you finished that sentence. Look, Luke, I get it that you want to help me but I don't need help. I am content with being my father's daughter, just my father's daughter." She said giving a smile as she grabbed him by the collar of his chemise and dumped him on top of her. "Besides if I were queen, I would not have time to be with you."

Oh princess how naive are you. Thought Loki but he let his mind become distracted as he crashed his lips against hers.

* * *

"How long?" Bryan asked the following morning before Luke disappeared from her chambers unnoticed. He'd used his magic to make it seem as if the sheets had been firm and clean the stains they left on the mattress.

He heard the former princess stir as she murmured that bastard's name.

"Four, maybe more. He comes to her bed every night."

"Are you certain?" He asked. Nobody else knew he was here. He had come before the sun rose hoping he could caught the two of them on the act and bring them to the king's justice but to his misfortune the bastard was gone. Someone, he thought, had informed him. But who?

"I am, the usher is very good at escaping everyone but I also sneak out at night and watch from outside my lady's window. It's always lit and you can see their figures in passionate lovemaking." said her lady giggling as she remembered the dancing shadows outside her mistress' window. Her mistress, who would have known, was bolder than any woman she'd met. She let that man do whatever he wanted to her and he let her do whatever he wanted, even lying on top. She told Francis Bryan everything. "Yesterday my lad made no secret of it. She screamed please, please, please until she was crying of ecstasy his name though ..."

"Yes? Continue."

"There was something strange. Guards were outside her door but they did not seem to hear and when I told them that I thought I heard my lady say something, they looked at each other in bewilderment then down at me as if I had suddenly gone mad."

"So? You probably imagined it. Your lust could have gone to your head."

"No Sir Francis, you know that I am not like the others, I do not let myself be fooled so easily." She said with a haughty and inviting smile at Sir Francis as she led him to her chamber. But Sir Francis did not have any desire to be entertained, he insisted on knowing more.

"Every time he goes there, the guards you told the king to put there in fear Chapuys could try and smuggle her again out of England, do not seem to mind or care. They are loyal to the King so you see the dilemma. How is it a simple nobody can be allowed entrance and what is more, is he really that good or is my lady really so sweet a lady that she can command obedience from so loyal servants as the king's?" She stipulated and Sir Francis hated to say it, she was right.

"We will discuss this later" He said promising her he would return after midnight.

* * *

Mary and Loki were more careful with Bryan around. Loki did not worry about him but Mary did. She saw the way he looked at her and while she couldn't deny the man had a confident aura about him and was roguish, she was happy to be with the man she was.

"I love you." She said all of a sudden surprising him as she rested her head in his chest and made imaginary circles around it. He was so thin but he had the strength of a warrior and every gesture, every word he spoke made it seem like he was of noble upbringing rather than of common. Yet that could be explained, thought Mary. Didn't he say that his family was well-learned despite their background? She tried not to think much of it. She tried to make the most of the few times they had together.

Her words surprised Loki. Did he love her? No, he did not. He loved the power she did not know yet she wielded but was it only that? His mind insisted.

Yes, it is. He forced himself to say and looked down giving her a mischievous smile as she perked her head up to lock eyes with his.

"Well, do you?" She asked in a girlish voice.

"I do." He said, his smile widening when she raised herself and let her curls fall, tickling his cheeks and his chest as she fell down and began riding him again.

She could not stop the sensation that he brought her when he filled her, she felt herself gone straight to paradise and her vision began to blur as she saw his eyes change color, she was so overcome with ecstasy that she did not see his appearance change and his skin turn blue and his eyes completely red.

Loki engulfed her in a wave of passion, overtaken by their act, he lost himself and exploded inside her, letting his magic explode with it that it overwhelmed Mary so much that she lost all consciousness. Loki continued to piston inside her, her body losing all will, but continued to respond to his touch. He kissed her and gave her the mark of his unknown father and his father and his father before him, imprinting on her soul until both their souls were bound together by magic and she lost one half of herself to be replaced by his other half.

* * *

Suddenly she grew cold and she brought the sheets closer to their bodies. Luke was fast asleep with his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She let vapor out of her mouth and looked around, inexplicably there was no reason why it should be so cold and she nuzzled her head against Luke's chest. His skin was hot and drenched in sweat as hers. Why then was she the only one who felt so cold?

She was about to open her mouth when he suddenly felt very drowsy and she could feel her vision fading.

* * *

**thanks to my friends for giving me inspiration, links and videos and helping me write this chapter  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Mary could not help but feel colder the following morning. She hugged the covers tighter to her body. She knew this was highly unusual but not unheard of. Her women had warned her that it was because she was sleeping in a thin chemise but Mary was sure that it was something else.

One night after she decided not to go to bed, she went to the forest. She knew Luke had gone there often. Why? She didn't know but she intended to find out. It was so cold, Mary thought hugging herself. She had a heavy cloak, she thought that would solve the problem but it seemed the warmer the clothes the colder she felt.

"Luke?" She asked softly hearing someone. She did not heed her primordial sense of foreboding and decided to step in closer and there at the center of the forest she saw Luke shedding his clothes and transforming before her.

He barely had enough time to register her surprise. Hearing a twig snap he spun around. He mumbled something intelligibly and stepped forward attempting to explain but she shouted "Stay away from me!" and grabbed a rock throwing at him yelling over and over "Demon!" but she gasped as it stopped in mid air.

"If you give me enough time. I can explain it to you."

"Explain what?" She asked with a cold laugh. "That I have been foolish? That I have been consorting with a demon?"

"I am not a demon. I am a god!"

"Blasphemy. Stay away from me!" Mary shouted, her screams calling the attention of Sir Francis Bryan who was underneath the sheets of her lady in waiting's bed.

"Stay here." He told her. He quickly dressed and went outside, following the former princess' screams.

"Stay away from me!"

"Hold still! I can explain everything to you if you just let me!"

"What is there to explain? You are a demon, a sorcerer, a magus, I am not blind, I've heard the tales of your kind. Sorcerer, blasphemer! Let me go!" He had pinned her to the ground and he was using every trick he knew to keep her down but she was fighting bravely and oddly enough every time he concentrated harder, he found something interfering with his magic.

"Hold still and let me speak!"

"Never. You will just condemn me, I know your kind."

"No you do not, if you did you would know that I am not like your kind. I never was." He said sticking by his same story but she did not believe him.

"There is only one god" she said "and he died for our sins one thousand and thirty six years ago."

Loki gave her a sardonic smile then burst into laughter. "How naïve you are. There is no such thing as the Christian god your race invested to replace us. We are the only gods that are Mary, and there are no other gods or deities in the universe as powerful as we."

Somehow all he said made sense but she couldn't bring herself to believe him. She couldn't. "I have felt the presence of god-"

"After your mother died and you had a nightly visitor giving you the experience of your life."

Mary's eyes widened. "That was you?" She had always suspected but until now her suspicions had been confirmed. She had never expected Loki capable of such foul act.

Seeing her indignation, Loki chuckled. "You were made to be ruled Mary, in the end you will always crave that feeling in your heart, in your mind ..." he said, using her moment of weakness and doubt to bring his lips down on hers. As he kissed her, he used all his powers to send her to sleep.

* * *

When Sir Francis arrived to the origin of the screams he found nothing but pure blackness. The only light was the light from the full moon above. '

Mary began to move against the covers but Loki used stronger magic so she would be fully asleep. He could not figure out why it hadn't work before. His magic always worked. Something was blocking it.

The answer came to him in a voice he was all too familiar with. It made him turn and face his mother. "Mother." He went completely still. Frigga sat next to son, putting her hand on top of his. Looking from Mary to him. "You must leave this place."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. He is coming and he's bringing Thor with him. You have to go my son, they will chase you to the end of the earth if they find what you are planning."

He pretended not to know but Frigga gave him a sad smile. She knew her son. "She is your human?"

"Not mine, she will be Queen someday." She gave a warm laugh but Loki could hear the mock in her tone as she said: "You two will never be happy. She will always crave more. That's how these humans are. They don't care about their other halves, they only care for power and glory. She will never love you."

"She will. She does." Loki quickly added. Frigga gave him a sympathetic smile, shaking her head slightly. She walked to the bed and placed her hand on Mary's face.

"She is beautiful butt that's all she is. Her beauty will wither, her bones will turn to dust..."

"Stop it."

"...and when you least expect your children and their children and their children will also turn to dust. Nothing lasts forever Loki. We taught you that."

"You taught me that. I was nothing but a shadow. Father always loved Thor." He said turning his head away. He didn't want his mother to see that he was scared. The way she had talked about Mary reminded him how insignificant she was, how insignificant all mortals were.

Yet something was not right. He thought at first that his mother's magic was the impediment but it couldn't be. His mother's magic was not that strong, there had to be something else that had been blocking his magic, something greater than himself. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother's next sentence:

"She will abandon you." She went on. "No." He shook his head, letting his weakness show in his affection for the king's eldest daughter as he turned to meet his mother's eyes.

"She will. What will happen when she opens her eyes and she sees you as you are?"

"You mean a monster?" He demanded. His eyes blazed furiously at his mother.

"A god. Her people no longer worship us, they see us as demons and regard as nothing more than fairy tales. She will abandon you Loki mark my words. Leave while you still can. Leave and never return. I can give you some of my help, there are places where I have friends, they can help you-" But his son had already disappeared.

She turned to the king's eldest daughter. Strange. Upon touching her forehead she noted how warm it was, but the rest of her body was cold.

Frigga placed her hands on the lady's stomach and summoning her own magic, she concentrated hard enough. When she opened them, there was a horrified expression on her face.

No. It can't be.

Magic didn't lie, her son had impregnated this woman. Frigga closed her eyes and cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Frigga woke from her slumber. After her cries had died down she let sleep take her. She used her magic to wake up the king's eldest daughter but she remained asleep. Whatever magic her son had used it was powerful. She concentrated harder and Mary opened her eyes, gasping for breath.

She swore under her breath and sat right up, feeling as if she had been brought by the death. Good grief! What had happened. She looked around until her eyes found Frigga's.

"Your Highness."

"I am not a princess anymore." Mary said adjusting herself and propping her back against the pillow.

Frigga closed her eyes, she did not have the gift of foresight like the mages did nor did she possessed the gift to see at other worlds like their golden keeper did but she possessed other abilities that far outranked any lady in her realm.

She opened her eyes and her eyes hardened at Mary. This one will cause my son's death. She cut straight to the chase. "Princess Mary" she insisted "you are a princess still and you must know of my son's true nature by now. Let me put it to you in terms you can understand. My son is no monster, he is not like the demons you've been taught to fear. Neither is he a god."

A relief passed through Mary. So he was not a god, that meant he was not a heretic. Nevertheless ...

Queen Frigga raised her voice to keep Mary's attention at her. "We were worshiped as gods now but that time has come to pass. Your people have evolved, some have preserved knowledge, others have persecuted. Your race is more intent on killing each other over trivial matters. I don't want my son to be part of that. My husband is on his way along with my oldest son, Thor."

"The god of lightning, I ... I mean Luke -Loki's older brother, am I correct?"

"Yes." Her eyes narrowed. "How much has my son told you?"

"Not everything but he's said enough." Suddenly Mary was aware that he was missing.

Frigga answered her unasked question. "My son has ran away. He has a habit of doing that after he's been told an unpleasant truth. He has inherited it from his brother I'm afraid."

"But why?" Mary could not understand. He had been so keen on making her understand. She was still mad at him but she wanted to know what made him leave? Suddenly a wave of nausea passed through her and Mary excused herself from his mother and went to chamber pot and spilled all of her stomach's contents.

Frigga could see it in the girl. The child would cost her, her life and her son's as well. This must not come to pas.

"Your Highness, my son is in love with you." Mary scoffed but Frigga ignored it. Her voice turned cold. "He loves you and he is willing to give up everything he has, his family, his redemption" my love -she kept that thought to herself "for you. He would die for you. You know this better than I."

"He doesn't love me. Demons do not ... or whatever he is ... love. Whatever spell he has on me it's taking a toll on my body. If my mother were here ..." She began blabbering but Frigga cut her off.

"He loves you more than you will ever know and he foolishly believes that you love him as well. It's taken us less than an hour to come to the conclusion you do not. If you have any care for his safety when he comes you will tell him so. Tell him that you abhor what he's done to you and that you never want to see him again."

Mary didn't know what it was, the woman's domineering presence, the fact she dared command her, or that Mary felt a sudden conviction to fight for what she was trying very hard to deny she felt for Loki, that she said: "I will not. If he loves me he will know I am lying and how can you say this? You are his mother, adopted or not, he is your son, you are supposed to love him. How can you say such a thing?"

"For that reason, because I love him and if he stays, you will only make things worse for him. He doesn't want money or power, he wants to be his brother's equal. My oldest son is destined to rule and Loki has always felt second in his place."

"And wasn't he? If what you are telling me is true, then he has every reason to hate you. You always put him in second place, now all of a sudden you are here wanting to help him. What kind of people are you? No wonder he hates you." Mary said, knowing very well how Loki felt. Before Bess and Edward, the future seemed golden for her. She would be Queen of England and she would marry some foreign prince, her mother ascertained she would be the most powerful monarch.

"You do not understand." Frigga hissed. Her tone then softened seeing the distress in the younger woman's features. "Loki means to rule and to enslave all Earth so he can be king. He's already tried this once in our world and he failed. Being with you makes his lust for power greater. You** must** leave him."

"Why? How can you be sure that will pass here? Maybe being with me will make things better."

"Do not be so naive, just look at you. You are a mortal. My son will live on for many years and then you will grow old and where will you think my son will turn to comfort then, hmm?"

"He would never..."

"My son is no mortal but he's a man and you've witnessed your father's court and their attitudes towards their women. My son will be no different from any other man and if he makes you his Queen, then he will only have to bed you, put a child on you and then move on to younger women."

"That is not him."

"All men are the same." Frigga said firmly, clutching the woman's hand as she sat back in the bed, and put one hand on her belly feeling great pain and growing cold again.

Taking Mary's defeated look as a sign of confirmation, Frigga smiled kindly at her and for a moment she almost pitied her. None of them had asked to fall into this situation. This was her husband's fault and also her own for not telling Loki the truth about his parentage. If she did, things would be different.

She was ready to leave to find her son when Mary's voice made her turn.

"I will not leave him." She said, her voice imperious as her mother had been when she had been queen. "I know nothing of your world, your rules, your customs but I know about human nature and I've come to know your son well enough to know he's a good man." She was still afraid of him. His blue skin, his red eyes, she couldn't shake that image from her head. But for their sake she would try to overcome it because she reminded herself that it was him, not her father, not his court, not even her people, who'd been there with her when she needed them the most.

"Well then let me be blunter. You are with child." Mary gasped, Frigga did not give her time to think over this as she continued "That child my princess will likely kill you and if you are lucky the child will survive but you, it is very unlikely. Only one can."

"And you were going to tell me this when?" When Frigga said nothing, Mary said enraged. "You mean you were going to leave me on my own?"

"It's cruel but that's the way of your world. And no I was not going to let you fend for yourself. I was going to bring you my help and conceal this pregnancy and then when the child was born and if you were lucky and survived, I would take him from you to Asgard to be raised in my husband's court."

"To be a prisoner, another hostage?"

Frigga glared.

Mary shook her head. "I will not give my child away, he is mine." She wrapped her arms possessively around her belly then opened the doors of her bedroom. "Leave."

But the Asgard queen stood where she was, maintaining her regal pose.

"Leave." Mary repeated, more desperate now as her vision began to blur.

"What you are feeling right now is the child's magic. It is strong magic, it will drain you down until your body will shut down but you will still be alive until your child is born when your body will shut down completely and you will cease to exist." Mary did not hear this last sentence as she collapsed.

Frigga took Mary and put her on the bed. If she could get to her husband before he found Loki, she could convince him of a trade. The child for Loki. Loki could be welcomed back into the palace or sent to live elsewhere, his crimes forgotten and the child would be given to a nice Asgardian family to foster.

She unleashed a great amount of magic on the young mortal, strengthening the baby and her body. It would not stop the inevitable but Frigga did not intend to. She knew that magic worked as a beacon. The stronger the magic, the stronger the pull. Odin and Thor would become aware of her presence in no time.

* * *

Francis heard and saw enough to put a twisted smile on his lips. So the former princess had been deflowered by no one other than a god? He laughed. He knew Cromwell would not believe this and thinking it over. Did he really have to know?

He decided to destroy the letter and wait for these other worldly beings to show up instead.

They wanted someone to raise the lady Mary's brat. He could do that. He had bastards of his own, what was another one? And if the queen of the gods was correct, this child would be especial. _**Very** _especial.


	13. author's note

Not a chapter, been really busy delaying update for a few days until I get my flash drive back. gave it to a friend to save her archives so just be patient.

i want to thank nat, caro and mimi. these three women they will be your best friends. nat you are one hell of a woman. caro sweet and patient, you do nothing but talk the best of these two and myself and everyone else included in fanfiction thank you for the sources and mimi thank you for your help in the first chapters that was some hot scene i was nervous doing. thank you


	14. Chapter 13

Frigga passed her hands through the princess' temple. She was cold as ice, she could feel her life force being drained by the child she carried. She looked to Odin who bore a look of disapproval on his face, same as their eldest son Thor when he arrived.

He had sent Thor to look for Loki and bring him back to Asgard but now Frigga had complicated things by adding Loki's mortal woman to the equation. "What is this?" He pointed his finger at the sleeping woman resting in Frigga's arms when he arrived.

"The instrument to our son's liberation." Frigga responded and told them of her discovery. Odin sent Thor immediately to look for Loki.

His son wanted to protest his father's decision. Loki was much his brother and an Asgard as any other of his fellow comrades but his father was the king of Asgard and he couldn't disobey him. He left his parents alone to talk of the woman's fate.

"Loki will never stand for this, he will go to the ends of the world to find her. He will kill for her, as long as she or the child lives, it will give him a purpose, a reason to fight us and follow his father's destiny."

"He is not a monster, he is our son as much as Thor is. We raised him, I watched him grown, I taught him while you were busy trying to teach kingship to Thor. I watched my son grow into the man he is today and not a day goes by that I regret it. But not because of what he is, but because I did no have the courage to raise my voice at you when I should have. You favored Thor all those years and no matter how you claimed you loved our son the same, he was always a captive in your eyes. This," she pointed to Mary, "is the answer to our prayers. Loki does not need to follow in his true father's path. He can follow his own path. You said it yourself we need an alliance with other worlds. A child of Loki would be useful to us as Loki once was."

"Sometimes Frigga you scare me. Do you honestly trust our son with this woman? Will he reform his ways for her?" He asked her. "I cannot forgive what he's done, he's violated our laws and I have set my verdict. I have sheltered the boy, clothed him, loved him as one of my own. If he comes back it will not be as our son but as a prisoner."

"Then let us trade his captivity for hers. When she gives birth she will die and Loki will have no one to cling to."

"He will have the child." Odin pointed out, his eye moving to the young lady his son had placed the burden of carrying his child. She would likely die and if she didn't she would be an outcast on Earth as much as she would be in Asgard and her son would be considered an abomination by both worlds.

It was an unfair thing that his son had done to her, placing this burden on her shoulders.

"No, Loki does not care for the child. All he cares is for her. Promise him you will save her, he believes you Odin, he will believe you if you say it from your heart. He will not second guess you."

"You are asking me to lie."

"No, I am asking you to convince our son so he can come back to us, to the people he loves. There is nothing waiting for him here except death. If he rebels and sets out to conquer Mydgar, you will send your acolytes after him. If he does not, he will still suffer the consequences when he comes to realize that the woman whom he thinks loves him, loves only the false image he's put for her. I know these people as well as you do. She will grow old, Loki will remain forever young and then what? He will become disenchanted with her and he will have to stand and watch year after year as she and their descendants grow old. He will come to regret his decision but by then it would have been too late to turn back time. Take their lives while there is still time. Bring Loki back to us."

Odin was about to say a word of protest when he looked at his wife and gave a long and tired sigh, realizing she was right. "Is this how you really feel Frigga?"

"Yes. I don't care if you return him to the line of succession or bestow on him the title of your heir after Thor, all I care for my lord husband is to have my son back with me."

Frigga cared nothing more than for Loki. He was her life, she had loved him (she hated to admit) more than Thor because unlike her warrior-like son, Loki had been entirely hers. He preferred books and magic and the healing arts over swords and fighting though he excelled at these last two.

She had missed him ever since Odin exiled him to Mydgar. Now that she had a chance to bring him back, she was not going to waste it feeling sorry for the human girl for one second. The princess had made her choice. She chose to prey on Loki's weakness, she chose to make Loki fall in love with her and she chose to bear his child.

It would be she who dealt with the consequences, not her son.

Odin walked towards the bed where the human princess rested. It wasn't hard to see why his son had fallen for the sleeping beauty. Her golden red hair, her fair skin, her petite stature, she was the ideal princess from the songs that Loki and his companions had grown to. She probably represented the only good thing that came into his life and loved him for him, not for his position or for the power he wielded but for his person and his character alone.

"It is a cruel injustice we will be doing to our son. He will hate us for it."

"If he knows but he won't tell him. Even if we had a way to save her, it would only make Loki cling to the humans even more and make it harder for him to abandon his plans for world domination. You've felt his magic, it grows and the child's magic is dangerous. Imagine what the mortals would do with a child like hers?"

Odin nodded, unable to disagree with her. The mortals were ambitious creatures and there was nothing they wouldn't do for power. If they got their hands on this child, especially if the king of England did, there was no telling what would befall their realm.

Yet, he could not help but think of Loki's son or daughter. When he or she was born what would become of him/her? He asked Frigga but she offered no clear answer, she was just as undecided as he was on the subject.

"I supposed you would tell me."

"It's your plan my lady. What do you believe would be best for the child?"

"Personally I think in his father's arms but there is no guarantee with her being half human and half ice giant, that she would not grow old like her mother. It would be better if there was no child at all, then Loki would not have to resent us and we would not be in danger of losing our son again."

There were many routes they could take. But Odin chose the simplest one. "We will tell him. You and I will tell him when the time is right that we tried doing everything in our power to help her but their son's magic was too strong for her to resist. He will grow up distanced from his child and his child in turn will be raised by someone of our choice in the palace."

"And then what? If the child takes after his mother it will remind him of what he lost and I know a thing or too about humans, their emotions are powerful. Loki will find it hard after spending too much with them, to disassociate himself from the child. He will form a bond with him and then his obsession will return."

"It won't." Promised Odin shifting his gaze from the sleeping beauty to his wife. "Loki will be told what he needs to be told and he will come to accept it."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because he is a man in love and men in love, I speak from experience, will do anything for their loved ones."

Frigga gave her husband a small smile then turned her head in the young woman's direction. "He will forget her. Time will heal all his wounds." She stated then they both disappeared.

* * *

"What do you wish to see me for?" Loki asked his brother. Not a brother, he told himself but he couldn't help but still think of him as such.

"Mother and father are here. They want you to come home."

"So I can be your prisoner." He gave his brother a devilish grin, shaking his head slowly. "No brother. I will not be that man's prisoner."

"He is your father, we played together, we were raised together. You are still my brother."

"I remember being a shadow, the mighty Thor." He snorted. "I was always the dark sheep, the one everyone feared and with good risen" he rose. He had been sitting on a rock he found by the river Thames and made his way to Thor. Thor immediately tightened his grip on his hammer. "There won't be any need for that. I have no intention of harming you but I will warn you, don't get in my way." Or that of my woman, he wished to say but he controlled himself, giving nothing away.

He had already been dispossessed he had once owned, his magic and his wits were the only thing he had left. And Mary. He would not let Thor son of Odin take that away from him as well. He would fight to the death for her and it was with this mental statement that came the sudden realization that he loved her. He loved her and would do anything to protect her.

"Or what? You will have that woman defend you?"

"Do not test my patience Odinson." He hissed, spitting his name venomously.

"You love her Loki but oh brother, if you only knew the row you caused. Father will never allow her to come."

Loki cut him off. "I don't care for your father, Odin is not my father, and he has no say in what choice I take regarding my future bride."

"He has every say, he raised you. He won't allow you to take her."

"I do not intend to go back." He began to laugh. "I intend to stay here and make this my kingdom, I intend to be a king. A right that was stolen when you were given the hammer. I shall be king." He promised but now it was Thor's time to laugh.

"You will be king of nothing. With a human by your side, how many years before she dies and you are left all alone. This is not the same earth of father's younger years, the mortals no longer fear us. They mock us, we are nothing but fairy tale stories that they tell their children at night. To them,you and I are demons. Demons brother. That is what you are to her."

"No. She is different." He cried.

"Is she? Is that why you refused to stay by her side when mother came?"

"I am warning you-"

"No, I am warning you brother. Because of the love I bare you, do not make me do this." Do not. He mentally screamed.

But Loki gave him no choice when he screamed at him and turned his back, intending to go back to his mortal.

"She is with child."


	15. Chapter 14

**thanks to caro for helping me with information and to everyone who's reviewed, please continue!  
**

* * *

"What?"

"You heard brother. She's pregnant with your child. She is about to have your child Loki. Yours and no one else's. It's your responsibility to set things right –for her."

"Why would I do that? You and Odin can take your apology. I am going to my wife."

"You married her? You realize they will never accept this in Asgard."

"I don't care what Asgard thinks. She is my choice, mine and mine alone and I will raise our son far from you and Odin's influence."

"And where will you take her? Somewhere in the woods where you can live happily ever after like in the songs our mother read to us at night, do you think she will be happy with you?"

"Why? Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night? Because I will hurt her?"

"You are not married." Thor said, suddenly realizing the truth by his brother's passionate speech. He turned Loki around as he gave him his back. "Listen to me very well brother, if you marry her you will forsake your pardon. Mother called us to her presence because she wants you back. She is willing to do anything to make it possible."

Loki stopped momentarily thinking about his mother's words. She will never love you. What was the other thing she said? She was inferior to him, nothing more than a mere mortal, ambitious, and cunning, no different than the rest.

But Mary was different.

Loki knew it. He didn't care about power or glory anymore, he just wanted to be with her. In that moment that Thor had shattered his dream, he had also destroyed his quest for power. In a single moment Loki saw himself as the father he could be, the father he wished to be for his child.

And he turned and looked at his brother. "I will not leave her." He said and disappeared.

He reappeared in Mary's bedchamber. The lights were out. He used his magic to conjure fire. Immediately he saw Mary lying on the bed. She looked like a sleeping beauty. He sat next to her and cupped her face. She was cold as ice but she didn't look like she was dying, her cheeks still had their rosy color and her hair was still vibrant red, the color of flames.

He moved his hands to her womb. He could feel two distinct life signatures. Loki closed his eyes and withdrew his hands. She would never get to know their names or see them walk. She would never get to name them. And it is all my fault –he thought leaning forward to kiss her lips. They were unresponsive. He hoped he could wake her up like in the stories she loved to read. His mother had told him many of these stories, they were not different from hers. Except in his the princess always died and the villain always won.

"Wake up." He said, trying to remain calm. He kissed her again, each time more passionately but every time he got the same response. Nothing.

From her outer chambers, Francis listened patiently as the Norse god tried his best to save his beloved. With a smile on his lips he sent a letter to His Majesty that he received days after while the god was still in her residence. His parents were also there and Bryan remained oblivious to their presence. Or so it seemed.

"It's not going to help her Loki. Her faith is sealed."

"There must be another way."

"There is no other way, she is in her god's hands now."

Loki fought the urge to attack him. For respect he had to his mother, he wouldn't. Gazing at his mother, his eyes pleaded with her to do something. He knew the queen of the gods had immense power and knowledge. Everything he knew was through her. She could well save her.

But Frigga shook her head.

She knew of a way to save this woman. She conveniently remembered after she negotiated Loki's pardon with her husband, but she wouldn't tell Loki. Saving this woman would only take Loki away from them. And for what? So he can live the rest of his life as a human.

Frigga loved Loki more than any other, even more than Thor and Thor was of her own blood. But the bond she shared with Loki was stronger. Thor had been Odin's son but Loki had been hers.

She had lost him once. She would not lose him again.

Unaware that the winds of fate were going to shift in another direction they remained with their son, trying to convince to come back and let go of the human woman.

Frigga promised him they would come back for her when the time was right and the children would be with him but Loki refused to leave her side.

Three weeks later as Mary's body continued to grow colder, Francis received news that His Majest was on his way and when he arrived he wanted to see proof.

Francis gave it to him. Loki's helmet which he threw would not break and no matter how everyone tried to melt it and run their swords through it, it remained intact. The king cried sorcery and told His Majesty all about his so called usher and his true origins. He told His Majesty about the nature of his powers and his relationship with the lady Mary.

"And that's not all." He added, "Lady Mary has fallen ill."

"What do you mean my daughter has fallen ill?"

Francis gestured to the door. Henry was about to enter when he saw a flash of green and he and his guards stood still. "What sorcery is this?"

"Not sorcery Your Majesty, this is magic, the gods' true power."

Henry gulped. He ordered his men to open his daughters' chamber doors. The instant they did they saw Thor, Loki, Frigga, and Odin, the entire divine royal family standing before them.

Henry moved past them and Odin, the king of the gods told Loki to step aside but his son once again refused to leave her side.

He didn't look at Henry or bother to tell him the truth. The man already knew it, and judging by his voice alone, he wanted nothing more than to kill Loki for what he had done to his daughter.

Perhaps he should try, then Loki would have great pleasure in chocking him. Gods alone knew he needed a respite from all the pain he was feeling and if he couldn't find one in his father and brother, maybe killing Mary's ungrateful father would work.

But Frigga placed her hand on his shoulder and gently whispered not to.

Henry sat at the other side of the bed, opposite to where Loki was sitting, and reached for his daughter's hand. He rubbed his fingers on her cold skin hoping she'd borrow some of his warmth but his skin continued to be cold and she continued to be unresponsive.

He looked up at Loki and the god of mischief saw anger flash in his eyes. "You." Henry said, gritting his teeth, as he continued to hold his daughter's cold hand. "You did this to my daughter."

"She was never your daughter, you said it yourself Your Majesty." Loki said, saying his title with mock "She is not my daughter, she is just a mistake."

"She is my daughter. My eldest daughter and you deflowered her. You are not a god, you are a demon. You and your whole family are demons and if it wasn't for your powers I would have you all executed."

It took all of Loki's self control not to lash out at the king of England.

The man cared for his daughter, he could see it by how he held her and pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, trying to wake her.

"Your Majesty." It was Odin who spoke and everyone turned their attention to the king of the gods. "My son has done you now wrong. He acted out of love for your daughter, you and I, men who have loved and have risked everything for, we can't fault for them that."

"Your son planted his seed on my daughter, and now she will die for it."

"She does not have to. Loki's magic is powerful, he can save your daughter and make her regain consciousness when she gives birth."

"Why can't he do that now?" Henry demanded. If his daughter died he would have nothing to do with him. God or no god he could go to hell. As for the children …

If they did survive and they were healthy and one of them was a boy …

Wasn't William of Normandy a bastard? Henry could make one of them, or two, if both resulted in boys, his heir or heirs. It was a perfect plan. It would anger many, especially the Seymours whose ascension was thanks to Edward, but they would have to deal with it.

As Mary's father, he had a stronger claim on her children more than any other.

Loki answered his question in a neutral voice, trying not to scream, "My magic has its limitations, since I was brought here, I can only do so much. But if you allow me, Mary can have a chance of living."

Living. The word echoed in Henry's mind. He looked down at his daughter. She reminded him so much of her mother. He wished she could be here to see this day. There was nothing than she would've liked than to see father and daughter reunited, it didn't matter how.

He let her go.

Loki was tempted to hold her in his arms but seeing the king's murderous look and his mother's, he thought against it.

The queen of the gods had a worse temper than her husband, although she rarely showed it. When somebody made her angry, it would not be the person she'd taken her anger on but his entirely family and at present Henry was not doing a good job to impress her.

_My son would be miserable with him as a father in law. _And looking down at the cold princess, her resolve to became stronger. She was not her choice. She was just like his father, a vain, silly girl who was only interested in power and jewels. Once Loki offered her nothing, she would leave him and break his heart. All mortal women were like that, she was no exception.

"My son can do it with my help Your Majesty. If you let us stay, your daughter can live and she and Loki can be free of raising your grandchildren."

At this Loki fought the urge to say my children. His last words with Mary expressed nothing but regret. He wasn't sure she would welcome the idea of being a mother. They had talked about it. She always said she hated the idea. She was afraid that whoever she married would turn out like her father or worse, that she would not protect her children from him. Loki assured him under his guise of Luke that he would always be there to protect her and reminded her of another lowborn knight who had protected his royal mistress against the forces of darkness.

Mary knew the story very well. Every courtier wanted to marry her after she'd become a widow, but her great great grandmother would not allow it. She followed her heat and married Owen ap Tudor against all popular opinion and managed to keep their marriage hidden until it was discovered by her late husband's brothers and her son's uncles.

Mary did not want to live the same life of danger as her ancestress lived. She wanted a quiet life with someone who loved and she would love. Loki promised her the world and when she saw him for who he was, he told her of his ambitions but she rejected him. She spat she could never love him, not in that way. She had fallen in love with Luke, a common usher who'd risen to the top by his hard work not with Loki, a god who was hell bent on world domination, just like her father.

His mother's smooth voice delivered the king from his anger. "What guarantee can you give me?"

"Nothing." She said calmly, her voice could do wonders. And many of the mortals who were present, including their king, were soothed by it. "But you have my promise that we will do our best. I promise you that, Your Majesty."

Loki bit his tongue though his expression said how much he hated the man and how much he yearned to tell him the truth, that if he had not bastardized his daughter none of this would have happened. Mary would have been married to some foreign prince and he would have never caught her eyes, thus none of them would have suffered.

"Do it." The king said and ordered his guards out of the room.

Loki was surprised that the king had agreed and with the turn of events but seeing his mother's grin, he was not surprised and grinned in return.

* * *

Mary opened her eyes. She had been sleeping for hours, she guessed. She had landed in this place since she lost all consciousness after Loki's adoptive mother appeared. All around her was snow but she could see from a mirror she found when she awakened, that her father was there next to her side, whispering to her.

She wished to tell him that she was fine and that she would wake up. But whatever was keeping her here didn't want her to wake up.

When she heard the word children, her heart leapt. Children –she thought. She always wanted children, the prospect both scared and excited her.

It made her fight harder and find a way out of this prison but everywhere she went there was now and more mountains and she was afraid that if she would climb either one of them, she would fall and it would somehow hurt her and the children.

She sighed and placed her mirror down. She wished she could speak with Luke as well. No, Loki. She thought. I must call him Loki now. She wanted to tell him she wasn't angry at him anymore and that she wanted him to be a part of his life and their children's lives. She wanted her children to grow love and with a father by her side and not like she and Bess grew with her parents, especially her father, nearly absent all the time now.

Mary placed her hands on her stomach and said a small prayer.


	16. Chapter 15

"Loki." She tried so hard to whisper the name without feeling revulsion. She misjudge him and called him a monster and thought of him as such, but the true demon was her for believing in her lies.

She tried to speak to him, to reach him but he didn't hear her. None of them did. Occasionally her father would come and whisper in her ear that he was making plans to remarry and secure a bright future for her and the children.

_Oh father. You don't understand it's not your crown I want, I never did, my mother wanted it for me but I only wanted your love. _

_Is that so hard to understand?_

She closed her eyes and went to sleep. She dreamed of her children, what they would look like, how different they would be from one another. They were beautiful. She could see them standing right there in front of her. Boy and girl. Dark haired, green eyed, cat like eyes, and fair skin. They were gorgeous. "My little princes." She said opening her arms, expecting them to run towards her but they never came. Instead they faded into nothing and she found herself surrounded by the same landscape as when she was awake.

* * *

She woke. Every day was the same. It was getting harder to distinguish what was real and what was not. She tried to climb down from the mountain but she was so afraid, but every time she turned around to rest she felt colder.

_It's the children._ She told herself. _It's draining me. Frigga was right._

The children would be the death of her. Maybe she should've accepted Frigga's offer when she had the chance. But would it have been worth it? Living the rest of her life knowing her children were being raised by strangers and that Loki was elsewhere? Lied to or worse, moved on?

_No._

She touched her belly, although it was flat she felt herself grow heavy and the back pains told her that she was getting close to her due date.

"I wish I can tell you how much I love you. You'd probably love me, I am not the easiest person to get along with but I love children, since I was little I always dreamed of having children of my own." She chuckled, a cold laugh that cut through the bones and even scared her at how quick her tone changed, "It's funny, I always said I would die rather than living a life alone and without children."

No one was laughing. No one was coming. There was going to be no one to save her.

What a fool I am. Stuck here for the rest of my days and when I wake up -if she woke up- it will be so I can give birth to you then die.

Perhaps Frigga had been right, but she couldn't live with the knowledge that she had given Loki up, the only person that cared for her. And yet, there she saw him through the mirror. Speaking to her as if she were already dead.

Why had this happened to her? She tries searching for anything that could have led to this, that could have explained for fate's decision to take her life away and leave her children motherless. What could she have done that merited such punishment?

Of all people Mary had always been the filial daughter. She'd condemned herself and the church she and her mother clung to, to earn her father's favor. She had sacrificed her own dignity for it!

Why me?

"Princess." Mary heard a voice that she knew very well.

"Leave me be." She had no desire of talking to that woman. She had caused her enough damage. Why was she here anyway? To welcome her into hell where she was surely rotting.

"Why are you here? You've come to torment me? Does the devil want to curse me now too? He can wait in line with Odin and Frigga." Mary told her.

Anne Boleyn shook her head. She sat next to Mary. Mary said nothing, she still refused to look at her.

"Are you done?" When Mary remained silent Anne resumed. "I don't come here to argue princess Mary."

"So you acknowledge I am a princess now? How wonderful."

"Please, Your Highness. This is not the time to act royal. You and me have been at war since I became your father's wife-"

"Concubine." Mary said.

"Wife," Anne said firmly. She sighed. "You believe I ruined your parents' marriage, that I set these chain events that ruined your life. You would be right except it was your mother's miscarriages, the death of her new year son, and mine, that ruined both you and your siblings' lives."

"Speak clearly."

She sighed again. Mary looked at her finding it odd that it was taking the concubine a hard time to articulate her words when she was known for her sharp tongue and quick wit. "What I will tell you won't come to you easily, it didn't come to me nor your mother and Jane Seymour when we found out." Her mouth dripped with venom when she mentioned Henry's previous wife.

"Your mother's lost babies were not god's will, nor were my children and Jane's death."

"What do you mean?"

"A curse was placed on your family that no Tudor will ever have a son, however the curse has changed because the person who placed that curse, her daughter married into your family and her daughter's daughter was the first to break the curse when she had two boys, James and Alexander and although one died, one still lives and he thrives. Your brother Edward is also proof but mark my words he will die young." Mary's lip trembled. Anne smiled sweetly at the girl although Mary knew it was not a smile out of kindness. "Do you know who I am speaking of Mary?"

She shook her head.

"Of course you do. Say her name."

"It can't be." Mary refused to believed it.

"Why would she do that to her own family?" She rose and turned around and asked once more, "The Lancasters and Yorks accused her mother, the Duchess Dowager of Bedford of being a witch but she was never brought to trial. She was not a witch!"

"She was, is. Her evil spirit lives on but her curse is in peril of breaking. I found out too late as did your mother and stepmother after we moved on."

"So my children are fated to die as well?" She asked. _No, I won't let it_. She didn't care if her great grandmother, Elizabeth Woodville was a witch or not, she would not let any harm come to her babies.

Tears fell down her cheeks and Anne sprung to her feet and walked to the former princess and wrapped her arm around her. "I know it's hard, I have my own daughter to worry about. She will never have children and even if she has her daughters will know the same sorrow."

"It's not fair."

"It's not." Anne agreed, wishing she could have the evil spirit of Elizabeth Woodville and struck that commoner witch. Anne descended from kings, that witch descended from a half fish, half woman who'd been so wanton she copulated with a man left him and her children to return to her domains in the sea. What kind of mother was that? Anne would never do that. Not even Katherine, with all her pride had done that to her child. She sent her letters -letters that Henry made sure never got to her- and always demanded to see her daughter. Anne herself, her last words were meant for her daughter Elizabeth, hoping that in her kind words her father would still recognize her as his child.

Anne did not have to worry for long. Elizabeth had her greatest champion in her sister Mary.

"Why would she do that?"

_Because she is vindictive woman, a no good commoner who would have been better settled for the position of king's whore than his queen_ -but Anne kept it to herself. She tightened her embrace and let her rest her head in her shoulder.

After her sobs died down Anne spoke again. "You are the key to breaking the curse."

Mary perked her head up. "How?"

"Elizabeth Woodville believed when she found too late that her curse would be weakened by her bloodline mixed with Henry Tudor's, that that only one of Melusine's descendants (her ancestral deity and yours) could break the curse."

"But how? And why does it have to be me? I mean, that's why you are here, isn't it?"

Anne nodded.

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Have you heard of ice and water?" Mary looked at her funny. Anne chuckled and pulled apart from their embrace then linked her arm around hers. "Of course not. Ice and water, two distinctive materials -both made from the same element. Let one run cold you have ice, let one run hot you have vapor or ..."

She let Mary finished the sentence for her. "Water"

"Exactly princess. Now imagine water trying to combat ice. It would have to be hot and for it to be hot it would cease to exist." Anne grinned hoping the princess had caught on.

"Loki is an ice giant and I am carrying his children so ..."

"Yes, water and ice can't compete."

"But his mother said I would cease to exist."

"That's true but you are also descendant from a river goddess, you can chose to fight and you will or sit here and wait for death."

"If I fight will my babies still live?"

Anne did not answer. "Perhaps ..." She said slowly, "... perhaps not. The river goddess is a vindictive deity, in the old days they used to call her a water demon and perhaps she was. She swore vengeance against everyone who wronged her and your great grandmother Elizabeth Woodville was so much like her that the deity took pity on her but she is fading. And your great grandmother knows this, she is desperate and she sends her curse from the netherworld to take you and your children away."

"And what about Elizabeth and Edward?"

Here Anne's face darkened.

"Will they be safe too?"

"No. If your children die they will not." Anne let go of her and stared at her directly, brown met dark grey. "I've come here because the powers that be sent me so you will make a choice, live and your children might live and the curse will be broken but if they do not, it will go on. Or, die, accept your fate and your children will live, the curse will be forgotten, Melusine will fade away and Elizabeth Woodville will spend the rest of her days in a place of darkness where she will be surrounded by equally miserable souls."

"Do I have another choice?"

"No, you do not." Anne took a step forward. "In my right mind I would tell you to die but I've seen what you've done for my daughter. I am not the enemy Mary. I tried to reconcile you with your father but you never accepted my help. Now I am giving you a choice, it's yours take it." Anne said. She would rather have Mary live and her children die in the attempt than her dying and her daughter left alone without a protector.

But Mary did not have Elizabeth and Edward to think of only, her children added to the equation she might choose death.

"D-does Frigga," her voice quivered,"know of this?"

Anne nodded.

Mary gritted her teeth and squeezed her fists. She'd heard the woman when she leaned down to whisper in her ear that she couldn't help her, that her ancestors had damned her. Months ago she did not know what she meant. Mary was furious. The woman taught Loki magic, she could help them. With her vast knowledge she could break Melusine's curse.

"Loki, you can speak to him. Tell him what you've told me, he can find a way ..." But Anne was shaking her head vigorously. She clasped Mary's hand and tightened her grip when Mary tried to argue.

"He can't be told Mary, his magic is powerful but there are spells even he doesn't know and if he were to try for the first time, it could kill you and the children."

"So I am to wait here and ... die." Anne closed her eyes.

Mary broke down and let out a powerful scream, cursing her ancestors for doing this to her and that whore demon for taking all of her brothers and sisters. _Damn you. Damn you all to hell!_

Anne let go as she heard the sound of trumpets. She smiled at Mary one last time before she turned her back and started to walk away. "The choice is yours Mary, you can fight and live and risk it all or sit here patiently and die. Personally I wouldn't want my children to live in a world without me but that is just me." She said then disappeared.


End file.
